


Decade Dad AU Beta

by Jen425, Miyuko, SailorCresselia, Silverbird22, Zyngacat



Series: Rider Dad AU [4]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kid Fic, Kirby References, M/M, No one has a good time in the rider war, They get better, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Tsukasa and Natsumi are trans, aversion of infant immortality, mentions of other ships in a poly relationship, the least explicit orgy known to fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuko/pseuds/Miyuko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorCresselia/pseuds/SailorCresselia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbird22/pseuds/Silverbird22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyngacat/pseuds/Zyngacat
Summary: “-You know, now that I think about it Natsumikan, that’s a nice name too. Magenta. A beautiful shade, and a beautiful name.”Natsumi shook her head. “You cannot be serious. That’s a terrible name. You’re basically calling her Pink-”“PINK HAS SOME YELLOW IN IT. THIS IS 100 PERCENT MAGENTA!”
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke, Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Series: Rider Dad AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450240
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -this is dedicated to Yusuke reappearing in the new zi o specials. -and also the trailers dropping

#### November 22 2008: Main World

_“Treasures are things that are irreplaceable, that’s why I take them.”_

* * *

  


#### 2008: Natsumi’s world

"My name is Tsukasa Kadoya, I know _Nothing else About WHO THE FUCK I AM_ and I am in _SO_ much pain right now, _PLEASE LET ME SIT DOWN!_ ”

Natsumi just stared at this guy who’d come into the shop.

Wait… his lower body- Was he…?

And then his water broke.

“I’m gonna call yOU AN AMBULANCE!”

* * *

“That hair, it’s-”

“It’s _Magenta_.”

A beat passed. Natsumi Hikari looked at the amnesiac she’d found earlier that day, carrying only the clothes on his back, a camera, and being Heavily pregnant. Knowing nothing about himself beyond his name.

She’d been unable to leave someone like that to give birth alone. _Especially_ to their first child.

She was trans, too, after all.

…But how did you end up with that shade of hair colour?

Wait, no, focus!

The amnesiac, Tsukasa, was speaking again.

“-You know, now that I think about it, Natsumikan, that’s a nice name too. Magenta. A beautiful shade, and a beautiful name.”

The baby began fussing. She seemed… scared, for some reason. What had this man been like before he’d lost his memories?

Natsumi shook her head. “You cannot be serious. That’s a terrible name. You’re basically calling her Pink-”

“ ** _PINK_** HAS SOME **_YELLOW_** IN IT. THIS IS **_100 PERCENT MAGENTA_**!”

The baby’s fussing increased, Tsukasa held her close to try and soothe her. “There, there, it’s alright. _Some_ people just don’t understand _colour theory_ , **_Magenta_**.” he said looking at the child, while looking at Natsumi out of her corner of his eye.

Alright, she knew when she wasn’t wanted.

“Come by the studio. I can’t just leave a single father without memories on the street.”

With a non-committal nod sent her way, Natsumi Hikari left.

* * *

Tsukasa Kadoya had Absolutely No idea what he was doing. He didn’t know who he was, let alone anything about how this child had happened. Or _why_ she had hair like this. Even with his lack of memories, he knew enough to know this was odd.

(Granted, he also had the feeling he wasn’t part of this world. Maybe that was part of it.)

It didn’t help that Magenta seemed almost… afraid of him. That, in itself, wasn’t helped by how the nurse who’d brought her over to his side seemed unable to keep a proper grip on her.

The weight in his arms changed place. He narrowly avoided dropping Magenta.

She began to fuss.

“I don’t know what I was like before now. But right now, we’re the only things we’ve got in this world, possibly Worlds. I’ll protect you as best I can, until the end. That’s the least I can do for you as a father.”

* * *

(Special thanks to Zyngacat for this segment, art and dialogue)

“Hey Magenta, look.” said Tsukasa holding up some chalk coloured the same as Magenta’s hair and clothes. “It’s Chalk. Try it.” he said, drawing a small picture of a cat for her. (The smile he gave it felt… familiar.)

“Oooo…” said Magenta, watching.

Tsukasa handed the chalk to her.

Magenta stared at the chalk for a while.

And then-

“No!” said Tsukasa seeing her try to eat it (with a catlike smile on her face)

  


* * *

Tsukasa was developing more photos, different from his normal failed batches.

These were _important_ , they were of Magenta.

He may not have remembered his past, beyond just the sense of not belonging.

But his little girl deserved to be remembered properly.

“No… no… no…!” He began as he looked over his efforts.

* * *

Natsumi walked by the dark room, hearing Tsukasa make frustrated noises over his failures, which was unusual for him.

“Tsukasa?”

“What do you want, Natsumikan…?” he sounded almost defeated.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I just have to keep taking photos of my adorable little girl. Maybe I’ll get one just Barely in focus.” he said, trying not to sound as defeated as he felt.

* * *

Natsumi went through Tsukasa’s hidden ‘Daughter Pictures’ box.

…He’d been trying for so long, Magenta was nearly a year old.

Why didn’t he just ask her to take some pictures of Magenta?

She wouldn’t have charged him for that.

Natsumi looked through the frankly unusable photos of Magenta, trying to find just One passable one.

* * *

Later, she handed him a photo. “Here, I shouldn’t have joked about charging for this.” she said. 

It was of the day he and Magenta had come to live here, coming home from the hospital, so it was at least early.

Tsukasa was quiet.

“Thank you” he said.

Not even teasing her for once (which felt wrong, because this was Tsukasa).

He still looked defeated, even as he put the photo in his wallet.

But she guessed that came with enjoying being an amateur photographer, who no matter how hard You tried could Not take an in focus photo.

“I found these too …in the bunch.”

“Natsumikan, I-” He grabbed one of the photos she’d tried to hand him. “…She’s in focus.”

“Yep, nothing else is, but she is. I managed to find a second one too.”

“Thank You.”

* * *

  


#### 2009

“YOU CAN’T GET OUT OF THIS BY USING YOUR CHILD AS A SHIELD!” yelled one of Tsukasa’s irate former ‘customers’.

“Maybe not, but do you _really_ want to hit a child as cute as Magenta here?”

“Poyo!” she chimed, doing her best to look cuter than she already did.

* * *

“This feels wrong…” said Natsumi, counting the money Tsukasa had brought in.

“They’re paying, though. It’s not like I’m not _forcing_ them to,” said Tsukasa, as smug as ever, while he bounced Magenta. “It's on their own conscience if they don’t help a single father pay his bills-”

“ ** _Hikari family secret technique!_** ”

  


* * *

**_2009: Kuuga world_**

**_“WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING WITH A BABY?!”_ **

“I’m the safest place for her, _and-_ ”

A grongi struck at Magenta, who, like her father, had been changed into a police officer uniform upon arrival into this world.

_*Pop*_

“Poyo~!”

She’d changed positions.

The baby could teleport, taking the armored harness with her as she moved to being on Decade’s back.

Yusuke Onodera could only stare.

* * *

  


#### 2009: Kiva world

_“Your mere existence will destroy this world. Kiva’s world had Harmony… Until You came along! A new Kiva was born. A Kiva who seeks Destruction.”_

Magenta, from her harness could only puff her cheeks and Poyo.

How dare Narutaki say these things about her Papa. She may have _only_ been a _year_ old, but even she could tell things had already been bad before they got here.

Her Papa didn’t say anything in response. Just pat her head once. (That made sense. He _was in rider form, after all.)_

* * *

_“Take me Anywhere that isn’t the Castle! I Said, Take me!”_

_“I’ll take you… If it’s really the place you want to go.”_

_“And where is that?”_

_“I don’t know…”_

_“But you Do Know.”_

_“Why are you helping me? I’m not… going to be king anymore.”_

_“I didn’t come here because you’re the prince. It’s because I know that you can’t fight alone. You need a friend.”_ Yusuke put a hand over Wataru’s shoulder.

_“Stop it! Just stop it.”_

_“Wataru?”_

_“It’s… no use.”_

The young prince lost control of his fangire instincts again, draining Yusuke’s lifeforce.

* * *

_“I’m Fine! This is Nothing.”_ said Yusuke to Wataru, as he got back up, somewhat shakily.

_“I’m going to get Kivat back for you. Okay?”_

  


#### 2009: Ryuki world

And then Kamen Rider Abyss’s past and future selves merged together.

“WHAT THE _FUCK_?!”

“Fuck!”

…Natsumikan was going to Kill him when she found out. Well, as far as actual words went, at least the swear got out first.

* * *

**_“Tsukasa, WHY IS THE BABY SWEARING?”_ **

“IN MY DEFENSE, IT SLIPPED OUT, AND YOU WOULD HAVE SAID THE SAME THING IF YOU’D BEEN THERE-”

Natsumikan only looked angrier.

“I’M SORRY PLEASE DON’T PRESSURE POINT ME!”

**_“HIKARI FAMILY PRESSURE POINT!”_ **

* * *

  


#### 2009: Faiz World

“HEY! YOU CAN’T BRING A BABY HERE!”

“Her name is Magenta, and you’ll **_Wake_** her.”

* * *

Daiki Kaitou had Finally located Tsukasa again.

Somehow, in the time since Daiki’d last seen him, back before he apparently lost his memory… He’d had a daughter.

What The **_Fuck_** had he missed?!

“You finally catch up to me and just- Who’s _that_?”

“It’s Magenta.” said Tsukasa of course explaining nothing, stroking the toddler’s hair offhandedly.

“Her name, not her-”

“That _Is_ her name.”

The baby - Magenta (because of _course_ with _this_ Tsukasa) sat up and looked around, bleary eyed.

“…Poyo…?”

Daiki didn’t know why, but he suddenly had this intense urge to protect this toddler.

“Go back to sleep, we’re just talking.” It was the gentlest Tsukasa had ever sounded… Either before or after his memory loss.

“…Poyo…” With a small attempt at a thumbs up, she flumped back down into Tsukasa’s bookbag, which hadn’t actually had any books in it. It was basically being a little crib for her.

* * *

  


#### 2009: Kabuto World

“Fuck” said Magenta, peeking over his shoulder from the harness.

The baby worm was on the floor, just staring at them, as if waiting to be killed. She was still in Magenta’s form. …She hadn’t quite gotten the hair right, she looked more like a twin than a direct copy-

He had to stop himself, this was a worm, used to deceive them by the one who’d turned itself into him. It would’ve given away things too early if it had lacked a version of Magenta, after all.

Magenta swatted lightly at his face, trying to get his attention. “Poyo! Poyo!” She was quite cute when she did that. He was lucky she usually didn’t aim to hurt.

The worm kept staring, her eyes starting to tear up. Her face was a duplicate of Magenta’s.

What was he doing? They couldn’t keep her.

And then the baby began crying. …She sounded _just_ like Magenta. And the thought of his daughter Ever sounding like that…

He couldn’t do it.

He picked her up, holding her up above his head. She stopped crying, her eyes still filled with tears.

“OH, I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS WORM’S INSIDIOUS PLOT TO TURN INTO MAGENTA HAS WORKED, I GUESS I JUST HAVE TO RAISE HER AS MY OWN.”

_‘There, that should fool Natsumikan and Yusuke,’_ he thought as Magenta squealed happily.

_(They weren’t fooled.)_

  


* * *

“So, you took in the worm. That’s your treasure from this world?”

“And what if she is-”

“Rose Quartz. She _is_ Pink, after all.”

* * *

  


#### Daiki’s world

“Wait… Were you _Pregnant_?!”

“Are you _just **Now**_ realizing?”

“Shut up, I just-”

Daiki Kaitou had been through a lot today, upon returning to his world. At least he was finally getting the chance to be with Tsukasa again. And then he’d removed Tsukasa’s shirt.

This was _not_ how he remembered his body had looked during _that_ time.

That’s when something clicked, and he began to Rapidly try and do the math. “How _Old_ Is Magenta?”

“She turned a year old when this journey began.”

Oh no.

Oh _No_.

She was _His_. And by extension, that also made _Rosie_ his, too.

Before Daiki could think any more on the matter, Tsukasa was kissing him again.

* * *

  


#### 2009: Black RX World

Natsumi looked over to Tsukasa. “So… what does _this_ make us?”

They’d slept together, her and Tsukasa.

“Whatever you want it to be, same with me and Yusuke, or Kaitou and I.”

* * *

  


#### 2009: Stage Play World

(To be edited once we have actual context for this stage play due to only having raws)

“Tsukasa… why is Magenta in a tiny rider suit?”

“…Why is Rosie a weird looking Diend?”

Rosie began to sniffle.

“No, no, honey, it’s not your fault!” said Tsukasa, bouncing her gently.

“She’s a tiny Diend. Oh my god…” said Daiki softly, where no one could hear him.

* * *

“Oh, this must be the Other Kabuto, not the one we met.”

“What makes you say that?”

“This one has kids.”

“Oh, yeah, that’ll do it,” said Yuusuke, adoring the very small riders in this world.

Said children were currently a small TheBee, who was doing that grandmother point, a slightly larger Gattack, and a very small Hyper Kabuto.

* * *

  


#### 2009: Stage Musical World

“How did we get TWO Stage Worlds? In a Row?”

“I have _No Idea_. At least the girls aren’t transformed this time.” said Tsukasa, while Magenta pouted.

“Hey Kaitou, if you’re hearing any of this, try not to have a freak out over sea cucumber this time.”

Tsukasa effortlessly dodged the subsequent blasts from the diendriver.

“You could actually _appear_ , you know!”

“Now where’s the drama in that?” asked Daiki, currently invisible.

* * *

“If I have to dance anymore as Kiva, I think I’m going to pass out. The leg weight, the chest armor and chains on my shoulders might actually kill me.”

“Blade is Not made for this, it’s so top heavy.”

“Grandmother Said that over exerting one’s self will eventually lead to death.”

“We have been in One song and I already want to die again…”

“Fine then. I’ve got the gist of it. Why not have an orgy?”

“ ** _TSUKASA-_** ”

Tsukasa narrowly avoided being jabbed in the neck.

“Natsumikan, it’s not like we have anything _better_ to do while the musical focuses on Yusuke, and we are all attractive, just call your partners.”

_‘And, the twins are safely with Natsumi’s grandfather,’_ he thought to himself.

The other riders talked amongst themselves.

In the end, they had an orgy. Kabuto and Kiva contacted their partners to get permission. Faiz and Blade… they had no one.

* * *

Daiki showed up midway through all of this, because of course he did.

“Kaitou, go get Yusuke out of prison” asked Tsukasa. Only after Daiki had been there for a brief period, though.

“Fine, fine, I’ll go look for the Treasure that is the Rider Prison.”

* * *

Daiki Kaitou had been waiting for this for **_Months_** , ever since he realized there was a dance setting on the DiEndriver after he’d stolen it from Dai shocker.

_Finally,_ all that practice was paying off.

“ ** _I AM DIEND!~ DIEND! WORLD’S NUMBER ONE TREASURE HUNTER~_** ”

* * *

“So, where’s Yusuke?”

“Out of prison.”

“Why isn’t he _With_ you?”

“He seemed to be doing fine with the grunt.”

“Damnit, Kaitou.”

* * *

Yusuke was _More_ than fine with the grunt going by his refusal to fight said grunt, nicknamed Uu, or Uuey according to Yusuke. Said grunt had, of course, been “upgraded” into a kaijin by Daishocker.

Well, Tsukasa was fine with Yusuke having fallen for someone very Very quickly… again.

He might as well lend his support.

* * *

“Yusuke, Let your feelings reach out to him! Only You can do that.”

With Tsukasa’s blessing in tow, Yusuke Onodera did indeed know what to do now. He’d save Uuey through the power of song or get his ass kicked trying… again.

* * *

Alright, almost there. Just a little more encouragement. _He,_ Tsukasa Kadoya, Was the star after all.

“ _Yusuke! Call out to Uu’s soul with your song!_ ”

* * *

Tsukasa _loved_ musicals. Where else could a man not only sing a duet with another man who’d been turned into a kajin to restore him to sanity, but also have the power of love turn one into a Riotropper, and let Yusuke be in his proper form as Kuuga. …Or 'Kuuey' as 'Uuey' apparently called him.

It was a shame he didn’t get to have a solo number, _And_ had missed Kaitou’s solo.

Why _Didn’t_ he get a solo number? That was _unfair._ Oh well, at least Yusuke had a nice voice.

Besides, there were always group numbers.

And the orgy _had_ been fun.

* * *

“ _Waruwaruwaru Daishocker~_ ”

Magenta and Rosie looked at one another while Eijiro Hikari sang the shocker dance of evil song.

Neither was impressed.

* * *

Everyone quietly agreed to **_NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN_**.

‘This’ very much included the orgy. Though, Yusuke was allowed to visit Uu, who was now a rider. (Even if he was still basically a grunt).

It would take a long time, possibly years, to unlearn all of the Facism and programming of Daishocker. But Yusuke was willing to help. Yusuke was a good person like that.

Everyone still spent the next three days with the _SHOCKER DANCE OF EVIL_ song stuck in their heads, though. Our heroes were not helped in this matter by Natsumi’s grandfather continuing to sing it for whatever reason.

* * *

  


#### 2009: Decade world

“You know, we could _use_ the worm.”

“ _STOP! STOP!_ ” cried Magenta. It was a new word for her. But no one was in the mood to focus.

Tsukasa was- no, not Tsukasa right now. The Great Leader of DaiShocker was gripping Magenta’s wrist tightly, keeping her from teleporting.

* * *

She had to do Something, _Anything_. Rosie was her Sister. She couldn’t let Papa hurt her.

A dimensional wall formed around Rosie. Good. Rosie’d be safe from… not Papa anymore. This was… This was how he’d been _before_ , this was why she was scared of him before, from some sort of instinct.

When he’d had his memories.

He threw a sword at Mama-Natsu and Papa-Yusuke.

“ _ONORE DIKEIDO_!”

* * *

It took multiple attempts. But she left.

The shop wasn’t safe anymore. Mama-Natsu’s grandpa had Brought her to Decade. And Decade… well, he wasn’t safe anymore.

And so, Magenta went to the only place she could think of.

She went to her dad.

* * *

Daiki was currently in the midst of doing crimes, and watching Daishocker make a mess of this world, when-

_*Pop!*_

“Poyo.”

It was Magenta. She looked a _Lot_ more upset than usual. -Was that a bruise forming on her wrist? And why would she go to _Him-?_

“Stop Decade! Stop Decade! Stop Decade! _STOP DIKEIDO!_ ”

Oh. _Fuck._ He really _Had_ gotten his memories back, hadn’t he? His gut instinct had been right- he should’ve stolen _This_ treasure earlier.

“ _ONORE, ONORE!_ ”

“Yeah, I know that feeling.” said Daiki, trying his best to calm his daughter down. …Not that he really had any Right to call her that in the first place. Though, Magenta only continued to cry More.

Whatever Tsukasa had done to fuck up this time had clearly been _monumental_. Magenta looked absolutely Frazzled.

_‘I Wonder why she didn’t go to Natsumelon?’_

* * *

It had not been the greatest few days for Natsumi. Not just Tsukasa’s turn to villany, but also the loss of both of her daughters. One lost to brainwashing, and for all she knew, the other was _Dead_.

And Yusuke had Also gotten brainwashed when Rosie had, since he’d been the intended recipient for it.

Narutaki dragged her off to take her to another world, but it was too late. Daishocker was already there.

They were swarmed by mooks when suddenly-

Hang on, did that one have a _Baby_?

**_WAS THAT MAGENTA?!_ **

* * *

Thankfully, it was just Kaitou, who’d only disguised himself. Neither had realized DiEnd also came with that odd armored baby harness, though. Granted, his was solely for the back, as the front of his suit was far too bulky to allow it. He had also refused to talk in depth about his history with DaiShocker and Great Leader!Tsukasa, beyond having stolen the DiEndriver from them.

Magenta, for her part, was apparently strong enough by now to teleport Other People. Not very far, but still. The Instant she’d noticed Natsumi she’d teleported herself and Kaitou over a few inches. It tired her out after, but still, even Kaitou was proud.

But why was she _with_ Kaitou- _oh_. Oh, right.

Grandpa had Also been a member of Dai-shocker. He’d even brought the twins with him for that reveal.

The studio hadn’t been safe anymore.

* * *

“So I don’t normally do this, Natsumelon, but What the **_FUCK_** happened?”

“That is a **_VERY_** good question.”

“She came to me and repeatedly yelled _‘Stop Decade’_.”

“If you hadn’t **_RUN OFF_** _, maybe you’d _KNOW!__

__

“I got a bad vibe, like he was the version of Tsukasa I _Used_ to Know.”

__

Daiki was trying to be cool, but he was still staring at and rocking Magenta gently.

__

_“Oh thank god, she’s got_ him _wrapped around her fingers, too.”_ thought Natsumi in relief.

__

* * *

__

_‘Oh no.’_

__

It was the first time Narutaki had encountered Decade’s child _without_ her father.

__

This was why the worlds were ending so quickly.

__

Because there were _Two_ destroyers of worlds.

__

…The baby would also have to die.

__

She was looking at him now, pointed at him and spoke.

__

“ _Onore Dikeido._ ”

__

And with that, Narutaki left. As he did. Explaining nothing to anyone about what his actual motivations were.

__

* * *

__

“So… _did_ you Know?”

__

“I-” began Daiki.

__

“Poyo” said Magenta, glaring and puffing her cheeks.

__

It was so absolutely _Cute_ , Daiki melted inside and relented. “Yes. I knew about Tsukasa… And… I’m _Her_ father. Biologically. I only found out… back on my world.”

__

Natsumi inhaled deeply.

__

“And _HOW_ many worlds ago was that, again?”

__

“I mean, you guys were busy! And you kinda hate me. Which is valid, I’m kind of an as-”

__

He barely caught himself before he finished that sentence in front of an Impressionable small child. Well, okay, he mostly stopped because Natsumelon was there.

__

“Fuck.”

__

‘ ** _Oh Hell_** ’ thought Daiki, looking outwardly panicked.

__

Natsumi sighed. “No, she learned that one before we even met you, there was an… _incident_ back on Ryuki’s world…” 

__

* * *

__

**_FINAL ATTACK RIDE_ **

__

**_KIVA_ **

__

**_BLADE_ **

__

**_FAIZ_ **

__

Bodies were not meant to bend this way, _very much_ not meant to bend this way!

__

“ ** _FUCK YOU, DECADE!_** ” yelled Wataru Kurenai, currently in the form of a bow being used by Momotaros. He didn’t normally swear, but this was an exception as he was in an IMMENSE amount of pain.

__

“ ** _IF YOU FUCK UP AGAIN, WE ARE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS!_** ” yelled Kazuma Kenzaki, currently in the form of a sword.

__

Takumi Inui just swore.

__

* * *

__

It took time for Magenta to forgive him.

__

It made sense, he’d fucked up Hard with her. His memories returning had nearly overwritten the previous year. And then…

__

“ _I’m more suited to be **king** , don’t you think so?_”

__

He’d been ousted from his throne, and cut on his chest, all rather _Pointedly_.

__

Tsukikage- no… no, he wasn’t Tsukikage. Not anymore. Now he was Shadow Moon.

__

He had been planning this for a long, _long_ time.

__

It had been the wake up call Tsukasa had needed to get his head out of his ass.

__

God, he’d thrown a _Sword_ at Natsumi and Yusuke, too.

__

And then Daishocker had brainwashed Yusuke, who’d been Holding Rosie at the time.

__

“I’m sorry.”

__

Magenta just stared at him.

__

“ _Please_ try to forget _this_ when you’re older.”

__

Magenta’s only response was to “Poyo” at him, with a cold tone.

__

* * *

__

Neither of them slept.

__

Tsukasa had been banished to the couch.

__

Magenta refused to go to sleep, and just kept teleporting out of his grasp when he tried to put her to bed.

__

“I know I hurt you, but please.”

__

“Decade. Stop.”

__

“I know, I know. But you’re the only good thing that came out of my past, please-”

__

_*pop*_

__

“Stop.”

__

* * *

__

He’d ended up crying.

__

Magenta felt bad, this wasn’t like Papa at all. Well, not the one she knew.

__

Okay, all she’d have to do was stand up, and… 

__

“ ** _Poyo!_ **”****

__

* * *

_******** _

_******** _

Natsumi heard a thump and came running, finding Tsukasa on the floor in a mix of laughter and crying.

__

-Wait, Magenta was Standing. Holy shit.

__

Had she hit Tsukasa with the pressure point?!

__

* * *

__

It turns out Magenta had, in fact, hit Tsukasa with the pressure point, even having walked to do so.

__

Tsukasa was both proud and _terrified_ at the same time. He’d always known she was a smart child. …Even if she did tend to steal food. Hopefully that would be the extent of her thievery. 

__

Hopefully.

__

Oh wait, she was starting to lose her balance.

__

Without thinking, Tsukasa reached out and caught Magenta.

__

Kivala flapped around in the background. “Theeeeere’s our Tsukasa~”

__

And for the first time in far too long, Magenta finally laughed. Much to everyone’s relief.

__

* * *

__

  


__

#### ????

__

The first thing Tsukasa became aware of was a clock chiming.

__

Tsukasa stared out at the desert landscape, where the fuck was he, what the fuck had he been doing?

__

-Why was there a child sized Kamen Rider here? Why were they all attacking them? What the fuck. Oh crap, this’d been happening for what felt like decades, oh god oh fuck-

__

Him, that gold one, he’d caused this.

__

Tsukasa did what the other 18 riders here did, and turned to face the one in gold, drawing the Ridebooker.

__

* * *

__

Tsukasa had no idea why, maybe it was just how absolutely small this future Kamen Rider was and how high pitched their voice was, but he pat their head.

__

The other rider glowed, and his buckler changed.

__

Huh. It was magenta now.

__

Well, he got the gist of this.

__

“ _They’ve_ Been waiting for this, _too._

__

* * *

____

  


____

#### 2009 

____

“Huh… It stuck around with the old one. …Are there _more_ worlds in danger…?”

____

“Stop-Poyo.”

____

“Magenta.”

____

“Stop.”

____

“Magenta, I might need-”

____

“Stop!” she said with a huff, puffing her cheeks, keeping the Neo Decadriver out of his grasp.

____

“Fine. I guess I’ll wait for Riders with the other logos to actually turn up.”

____

“Poyo!”

____

“You’ve been spending too much time with Natsumikan.”

____

“Tsukasa, what is that?”

____

* * *

____

And thus did the Neo Decadriver end up being buried deep in a closet, until 2018.

____

The Neo K-Touch, on the other hand, would be there until 2021. Which was announced minutes ago as the author types this very sentence. (Which was good, because the form was ugly as hell. And the author _loved it_.)

____

* * *

____

“Maybe I’ll go find this _‘JoJo’_ in the future. They Did give me a gift after all.” said Tsukasa to Magenta and Rosie.

____

Both babies blinked at him.

____


	2. Chapter 2

#### 2009: Rider war world

“…And it’s not just You whose presence will destroy the Worlds. …It’s hers, too.”

“What do you mean-”

“She’s your daughter.”

A pause, as Wataru Kurenai tried to find his words. He wore an expression like he badly didn’t want to be the one to say this, words that no one should ever say or Have to say.

“And unfortunately… It’ll have to be kill or be killed with her.”

“Make whatever choice you have to. I’m sorry… it… shouldn’t have come to this.”

* * *

In the end, Tsukasa had loved his daughter too much, even if it would have spared her suffering.

He couldn’t have killed her. How could _Anyone_ have asked that of him?

And it felt like the other riders couldn’t kill Either of them either.

Kaitou had even tried to shoot him in the face, only to be foiled by Magenta panicking and making a dimensional wall.

And so, he took his older daughter and ran. It was kill or be killed after all. Even if the riders would be left only as cards.

* * *

The adrenaline eventually wore off.

_‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’_

It wouldn’t do any good. Not with what he’d have to do. …And what would happen to Magenta. What would _Have_ to happen to him and Magenta. He’d let her down again. First was the time with Dai-Shocker on his own world, and now this.

And that wasn’t even getting _into_ the nausea he’d been having across the last few worlds.

‘ _Please don’t be pregnant, Please don’t be pregnant._ ’

It would be the first of many, very, _Very_ long nights.

At least Magenta managed to sleep.

* * *

However all this ended, whether Papa stopped, or the riders stopped Papa… and her… Magenta knew one thing.

She absolutely _hated_ eagles now.

* * *

#### 2009: Main world/World of Den-o

Yusuke Godai was sitting by the beach. It was an overcast day. Something about it felt foreboding.

But that’s what the end of the world - or worlds as he’d learned - felt like.

He felt guilty for abandoning the other riders.

But… he’d made his choice.

Besides, if the Showa riders could live with themselves being willing to kill a toddler…

…Well, it made him wonder if they would have tried to do the same to him and Mirai if they’d met 10 years ago.

Godai didn’t really want to think about what the answer would be.

A dimensional wall opened. A brunette in a tuxedo carrying a similarly dressed pink haired toddler stumbled out of it.

He looked exhausted, like he’d barely slept in some time. Their clothes like they hadn’t been changed in days.

The toddler fussed loudly in his arms.

And then there was an odd sort of shimmery effect. Their clothes changed.

… _Oh._

* * *

Tsukasa Kadoya and Yusuke Godai stared at one another, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

It was Attack or be attacked. Kill or be killed as it were.

Magenta continued fussing, she was tired, she was hungry, and she was cold.

Not that there was anything Tsukasa could do about it at the moment. Even breastfeeding was failing him at the moment due to how he barely eaten anything these last few days. (Nor did he want to think about how he Could do that again.)

It’s not like he could keep anything down for long in the first place, with the _absolutely **Not** pregnancy related_ nausea he’d been having.

He’d been too busy fighting and running, or running and fighting.

And trying to keep away from Natsumikan, Yusuke and Kaitou as well.

The last time he’d Seen Kaitou was Kaitou shooting _him_ in the head in front of their daughter.

* * *

“Welcome. I’m not going to fight you. We’re both Kamen Riders, after all.”

“…”

* * *

“...I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

* * *

#### 2008, in a way

“ _I CAN’T BE PREGNANT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY FREEDOM AWAY FROM ME? I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEING FREE! HOW DARE THAT THIEF!” yelled Tsukasa._

* * *

_Tsukasa wasn’t actually_ mad _at Kaitou. His Kaitou. His Kaitou, who he’d dug from the dirt of his home world, a ‘good’ person. Well, formerly a good person, from a world of forced kindness…_

_His brother had been captured and brainwashed, right after he’d learned of what he’d been Doing to people._

_Tsukasa had always been enamoured by heroes. How could he not be?_

_It was how he’d been raised, more like a Grongi than human._

_The grass was always greener on the other side._

_The same could be said of his Kaitou._

_All that time in a world of forced kindness, raised like sheep for the slaughter._

_They’d fallen for one another._

_It was foolish of both of them._

_But they were young._

_But the world was cruel, no matter where you went or what world you went to. His Kaitou had left and taken the DiEndriver._

_Tsukasa was Tired of all of this._

_It was why he’d decided to go travel the worlds._

_And here he was, at a crossroads._

_In more ways than one._

_That thief had done this to him._

_Time was rapidly running out for him to make a choice._

_(9 months went by so fast…)_

_And, really, what did a child of theirs have to look forward to? (Tsukasa yelled at someone who couldn’t hear him, he’d yelled so many times at them.)_

_More of this never-ending Dai-Shocker Nonsense._

_He would never escape, no matter what he did. He was too stained. A destroyer of worlds._

_…But there was a chance that his, and his Kaitou’s child wasn’t._

_And they deserved better than that._

_Tsukasa looked at the dimensional wall and knew what to do._

* * *

Tsukasa woke up with a start.

His nose had been bleeding.

Magenta asleep behind him, nearing the age of two.

…So that was what he’d been missing.

He closed his eyes, wishing there could have been another way, for him and Magenta.

But Tsukasa Kadoya knew what to do.

Natsumi, Yusuke, and Daiki wouldn’t like it.

But that was fine, saving the worlds was more important, they would understand.

Besides, Yusuke had been revived and was not aware of himself.

Even if that changed, there were no miracles to come for himself.

He stroked Magenta’s hair, and hoped for there to be some way for her to live.

Daiki and Natsumi didn’t deserve to have to outlive her.

Tsukasa felt himself begin shaking, looking over at his sleeping daughter, as she snuggled further into the bed, the first bed she’d been on in months

Tears began falling as Tsukasa began to rapidly take photo after photo of his daughter.

He needed someone, Anyone to remember her.

He’d fill up his roll of film if he had to.

* * *

“TSUKASA! TSUKASA, PLEASE-”

Tsukasa said nothing in response to Natsumi. He couldn’t.

He had to keep going.

“MAMA!” yelled Magenta. Forgetting why they’d had to run off.

Tsukasa stopped himself from holding her, instead letting her teleport away, putting his camera on Magenta as well.

…Just… Just for a little while.

“MAMA! MAMA!” yelled the baby happily, basically throwing herself onto her Mama

Natsumi caught her, held her close for the first time in months, and sobbed.

Magenta began wibbling as well and started wailing.

* * *

“…Tsukasa?”

There’d been no need for Tsukasa to save Yusuke, not really but…

Yusuke had been a major catalyst for him to become even slightly better of a person than he had been.

He wanted to respond to Yusuke. To go to him.

But what would it have done?

It would do less than nothing.

He quietly held Magenta to him, as she tried to look over at Yusuke over his shoulder.

He kept his head down.

* * *

Tsukasa went back to Yusuke Godai.

“You figured out what you have to do?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay. It’ll be alright, it’s not even the first time I’ve died.” said Yusuke Chipperly, with a thumbs up

Tsukasa said nothing for a time.

“…You should call your husband.”

“Already done.”

“…I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

Tsukasa transformed.

* * *

Tsukasa and Godai clashed swords…

…Only for Godai to throw his arms out…

…And let himself be stabbed through the belt.

Tsukasa shook.

Both men left their transformations.

Tsukasa was barely standing as Yusuke Godai fell.

* * *

Yusuke Godai gave a smile and a weak thumbs up.

And went limp.

Yusuke Godai, the first Heisei Rider, was Dead.

Where his body should have laid was a card. Kuuga.

Kamen Rider Decade picked it up.

“Tsukasa-!” yelled Natsumi.

His suit looked… off.

This form of Decade’s would later be dubbed Violent Emotion.

* * *

Rosie knew something was wrong. How couldn’t she? She was small, but she wasn’t stupid.

And ‘Genta and Daddy, and Kuuga had been gone for what felt like forever. Mama meanwhile… She looked sad. She looked sad quite often.

And Thief Papa. Well. He looked the same. But he always looked at her weirdly these days. He was always either leaving to go do crimes, or twirling that gun of his.

She just had to try and talk. It wasn’t like ‘Genta couldn’t, she spoke all the time! And if ‘Genta Could, why couldn’t she?!

“Papa!”

Thief Papa looked over.

* * *

He wasn’t depressed, he wasn’t. And he Certainly didn’t miss Tsukasa or Yusuke.

Not like Natsumelon did.

“Papa!”

-huh, so Rosie had finally spoken.

“He’s not coming back.” “Pa Pa!” she said more firmly looking at him, standing shakily on her own two feet. -And about to topple over. Fine, if she fell so be it. He didn’t have any right to be called that.

She started to fall-

* * *

At least no one saw him make the catch, even if Rosie, looked delighted for the first time in ages.

* * *

(Movie war trigger warning. If you’ve read so far, and have seen said movie. You know what’s coming. It’s going to be a lot worse in this au’s context)

“Did you gain weight, Tsukasa?”

“…Fuck off.”

* * *

“…Papa… Stop… _please_ …” said Magenta quietly.

“…I can’t. …I’m sorry.”

Tsukasa waited for Magenta to try and teleport away.

She didn’t.

Together to the end it seemed.

He only hoped she wouldn’t feel a thing. It was all he could do for her as her father.

…He hoped that, wherever either of them ended up after this… She’d be in a better place than he would.

…The other child. The one he’d barely even given a thought to… it was much too painful to do so, there was nothing he could do for them after all… he hoped the same for them.

They didn’t deserve to be dragged down with him forever.

* * *

“ _I guess I’m the last rider left._ ”

In the end, it would be the first rider from another world Tsukasa had met who would be the last one standing in all of this.

Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Yusuke Onodera.

* * *

“ _I Don’t want to see Anyone Else Crying! If it meant protecting everyone’s smiles… I’d even become the ultimate Darkness!_ ”

And so, despite Daiki Kaito trying to get him to not throw his life away…

Yusuke Onodera would be doing just that.

“ _Tsukasa, you won’t be dying alone. I’ll be coming along._ ”

As much as he wished it would work…

Tsukasa Kadoya failed to die, unable to stop himself from attacking Yusuke.

The only thing left of the other man was a single card.

Kuuga.

* * *

“ _This is terrible… It’s too much!_ ”

“ _So what if it is?_ ”

“ _I’ll put an end to it._ ”

And so, in the very end, it fell to Natsumi Hikari.

The first person he’d met after losing his memories, after forgetting what he’d done in his late teens. His first real friend.

“ _Kivala._ ”

The tiny, bat like creature flew to her, and with a giggle said “ _Let’s do it!_ ”

“ ** _Henshin._** ”

And so, at long last Natsumi Hikari became Kamen Rider Kivala.

“ _Get ready to die._ ” said Tsukasa, taunting her.

And with a yell Natsumi charged at him…

…At the last moment, Tsukasa threw away his sword…

…As Natsumi stabbed him right through the driver.

His plan had worked.

He hoped Magenta had neither seen or felt any of it.

…He didn’t have enough time left to look.

* * *

Natsumi dropped her sword, ending the transformation, slowly, slowly walking over to Tsukasa.

The Decadriver lying a short distance away, useless due to a sword having gone through it.

She knelt by his side.

“ _Why Didn’t you dodge it?_ ”

He didn’t answer her question.

“ _I want you to remember the riders I’ve destroyed_.”

Tsukasa held up the cards of the other riders, his hand shaking.

“ _Remember_?”

“ _Take this_.” He was holding the deck out for her to take.

“ _I only really knew how to deal with the other riders by fighting them…_ ”

Tsukasa’s body began to go limp.

There wasn’t much time left.

“ _I’m glad you were the one… to stop us. Natsumikan…_ ”

“ _Us…?_ ” she began, unable to finish.

Daiki Kaitou ran over (the author having no goddamn idea what had happened to him during all of this as the movie had not shown him dying-making him the only one of the Decade OT4 to never die during the events of this)

“ _Tsukasa! You Can’t Die_!” he yelled, damn near tears.

But it was too late. Tsukasa Kadoya, destroyer of worlds, passing through Kamen Rider, and Kamen Rider Decade…

Was dead.

Natsumi and Daiki looked over his corpse, still in shock.

And then,

Rosie looked up, and began screaming and wailing

“ ** _‘GENTA! ‘GENTA!!_** ”

And then they noticed Magenta’s lifeless body.

…It also _finally_ sunk in that Tsukasa _hadn’t_ just been putting on weight.

Daiki started screaming.

He didn’t stop even as another, rather odd looking, set of dimensional walls formed, transporting them to another location.

* * *

Wataru Kurenai, the original, was waiting for them.

“ _The tales of the Riders were something that would eventually be lost to time. But because of Decade’s battles, they will remain fresh in people’s minds. The stories will be able to continue_.”

“ _Stories_?” asked Natsumi.

Another dimensional wall opened, the other worlds appearing in it, revealing that Yusuke, Asumu (Who Daiki still refused to call anything other than “ _that kid_ ”), and the Wataru of the world of Kiva had all at least returned to life.

“ _Creation cannot exist without destruction. And now the Riders who were born from destruction have become eternal._ ”

“ _But… What about Decade’s story_?”

“ _Decade… and his children… Have No Story of their own-_ ”

Natsumi grabbed Wataru Kurenai by the collar, and in Unison she pressure pointed him and Daiki Punched him Hard in the face.

“YOU _ASSHOLE!_ A _BABY_ , AND A KID I **_JUST_** LEARNED ABOUT ARE **_DEAD_** _BECAUSE_ of **_THIS!_** ” he yelled, grief stricken.

* * *

Natsumi, Daiki, and the still wailing Rosie (who was having difficulty maintaining her human form, being so _very_ young) were returned to where Natsumi had been burning Tsukasa’s old and exceptionally terrible photos.

…At least the photos of the riders from the other worlds had been restored.

“ _It looks like the other riders were revived.”_

“ _But Receiving no thanks from anyone, Tsukasa dies while everyone else gets a happy ending._ ”

Natsumi held the photo album close.

Daiki was unable to bring himself to mention what _else_ had died with Tsukasa, Natsumi didn’t want to either.

“ _Beautiful, but far too cruel_.” he said at last, staring off into the distance. Not even really looking at anything

“ _Tsukasa only ever took pictures of the other riders… so he doesn’t have any of himself._ ”

It didn’t help at all that the ones that Did have Tsukasa in them had been lost to the perils of no one knocking while entering the photo studio’s darkroom.

…Bringing back _only_ Magenta, using one of the many photos Tsukasa had taken of her, seemed… cruel. To both the toddler… and to themselves.

“ _If only there was at least one…_ ”

…Like the one she’d taken of him and Magenta earlier, with his own camera… The camera that Tsukasa had thrown away.

“ _That’s it! There is one!_ ”

* * *

The rider war was over, _though they still had Shocker left to fight_ , everyone was alive, and the worlds were restored.

Even Tsukasa and Magenta had returned to life, thanks to everyone’s memories.

After all, he’d told everyone he was just a passing through rider, and to remember him.

How could Natsumi Hikari, Daiki Kaito, or Yusuke Onodera (And the worm, who had been renamed Rose Quartz) ever forget him?

The same could be said to the riders they’d met across their journey.

The problem was…

Tsukasa had returned with Magenta, the nearly 2 year old girl having IMMEDIATELY teleported her way over to Daiki, and also… an _extra_ baby.

Tsukasa claimed to have no idea how she could have happened.

Natsumi doubted he _really_ had No idea, he wasn’t that stupid… but after what she’d done. To him and Magenta… to… to… she couldn’t even think About that yet, and then there was what she’d done that she Was able to think about. _How could she not have noticed, that her daughter was in the suit too?_

Yusuke felt the same, even if his suicide attack had failed… He had been the catalyst for what Tsukasa had done to save the worlds.

He and the other Riders had made Tsukasa desperate to do Anything to try and ease what had to happen to the both of them. …At least, that’s how Yusuke saw it.

It was like pulling teeth sometimes with Tsukasa. But he could see the heart of gold inside him. Tsukasa had helped him and so many others, after all.

He could see it even now, in the way he held Rosie, having spent months apart from his second daughter.

This baby’s hair was a nice golden shade, and maybe this was the universe just being kind for once, thought Yusuke as he held this newborn. Poor thing was only a few minutes old and had already been pulled into a life or death battle. (The less said about Before she was born, the better, thank-you-very-much.) At least Kuuga would provide her with armor. Unlike Decade or DiEnd, who both basically had a sort of Armored harness that Magenta was able to move when she teleported away from or around danger.

“-It’s Amber.”

“Oh, no, I’m not letting you name her _that_.”

Tsukasa rolled his eyes.

“Fine then. Natsumikan, Yusuke, _You_ name her.”

Oh no he didn’t have any names. Ah, Crap! ‘ _Don’t name her after Yasahiro don’t name her after Yasahiro_ …’

“How about Umika?”

* * *

“ _Narutaki, you want to defeat Decade so badly that you’d join Shocker_?”

“ _ **DECADE DOESN’T NEED TO HAVE A STORY**! Your journey ends here_!”

“ _There’s No Journey that really ends_.” said Daiki who was already there, having probably gone on ahead Just to be extra, because he was very dramatic like that.

“ _Yeah_.”

“ _I’m going to continue crossing worlds, and continue crossing stories. That is my journey. Decade’s Story starts here_.” said Tsukasa, gesturing to his friends (and children, but that was besides the point.)

“ _ **DIKEIDO!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE**_?!”

“ _A Kamen Rider who was passing through. Remember that_!”

“ _ **Henshin**_!”

And for the first time, all four of them transformed together. Kamen Riders Decade, DiEnd, Kuuga, and Kivala.

* * *

Hours later, someone finally looked at the Calendar for the first time in quite a while.

“Huh. It’s Christmas.”

“…Congrats, Tsukasa. It’s a Christmas miracle for you And Umika.” said Daiki, a sleeping Magenta clinging to him. Or was he clinging to her? It was hard to tell with them.

“It’s Amber. …But I guess it is.” said Tsukasa, looking down at the sleeping baby.

* * *

It was a few days later.

Natsumi had been quiet about what she’d done as a Rider.

“I wanted you to do it, you know.”

“…I know. But… how could I not know. …I’d seen you pregnant before… and… I should’ve known Magenta was… she was…”

“…She was a destroyer too. …It… It was the only way for her to not have to feel it. …And I knew none of you could or would be able to stop me if you _did_ know.”

* * *

#### 2010

Tsukasa looked down at Amber, the baby asleep in her crib.

He hadn’t done much… holding of the baby.

She was young and…

Well, he’d never had time to even focus on her existing. …He assumed she wouldn’t even Make it to getting to live.

And yet… here she was.

He’d screwed up so much else in his life, he was a destroyer of worlds, his children, or at least Magenta and Amber, were destroyers of worlds too.

His only living blood relative still hadn’t contacted him after she had gone off to travel.

What if he ruined his children like he had every single other thing he’d had in his life?

Even just holding Amber again ran the risk of tainting her.

* * *

It was months after what had happened.

Yusuke just broke down one day against Tsukasa, bawling and apologizing for what he’d tried to do to Tsukasa, Magenta and Amber.

Tsukasa just held him close.

* * *

“Hey Rosie, Magenta, wanna go with me for stuff?”

“Nah” said Magenta walking away, carrying Amber.

“Yes!” chimed Rosie happily.

Daiki smiled and picked her up. She _could_ walk but she was baby, His baby.

* * *

“Come on, Rosie, let’s go redo my first heist from after I broke up with your other dad, but this time _better_.”

* * *

#### November 22nd, 2008

“Hi, Imajin-san! Bye, Imajin-San!” cheered Rosie, waving from the train that Daiki stole - Aka, The DenLiner.

* * *

“I won’t hesitate, even if you’re a kid- Rosie, don’t watch this.”

Rosie puffed up her cheeks at him.

* * *

‘ _Even if I wasn’t doing this for my plan, I would shoot myself for these hats. I really thought those looked good, huh?”_

“Papa, no,” said Rosie, guessing what he was thinking.

* * *

“Papa, why did you shoot yourself?”

“It’ll make sense later.”

“Is this why you didn’t wanna try harder to get ‘Genta here?”

“Maybe. And maybe I wanted to spend time with you.”

Rosie giggled and smiled.

* * *

“Papa, go apologize to the time cop,” said Rosie.

Daiki smiled and picked her up.

“I’m also here to arrest your accomplice”

“She’s a _baby_.”

“She’s a worm.”

Rosie then gave both Daiki and the edgy time cop a very sad look.

“She’s a _baby_ worm. And she’s _**My**_ baby worm,” he said rubbing her back, so she didn’t cry.

“Now Remember this, I hate having my freedom taken away.”

“..is that how you see-”

“No”

* * *

“Guys, he just sent a baby… to Jail… the baby.”

“You heard him, she wasn’t actually a baby.”

Ko-chan than stomped on Momo’s foot and puffed her cheeks.

“You heard him, she was a _Baby_ Worm- what _is_ a Worm, anyways?”

“Don’t worry about it…” said Ryoutaro.

Right before the Imagin were Arrested, along with Ko-chan. Because this was a dumb movie. -and also lbr this would happen with the Nogami Family Luck.

However Urataros Escaped…

…And was promptly caught, after watching the Daiki Kaitou of 2008 steal a golden gun.

* * *

#### 2010

“Okay, let’s- Annd she transformed into a worm again.”

Daiki tried not to be proud that the last thing on her human face was a little baby pout.

* * *

“I only think about treasure.” Said the man who had an itty bitty Worm baby with him.

* * *

“I have taken your most precious treasure.”

“You mean my freedom.” said Daiki, while also wearing an expression saying “MY DAUGHTER IS RIGHT HERE.”

“Treasures are irreplaceable, isn’t that right?”

* * *

Daiki proceeded to free himself, with the world’s fakest surrender performance.

It was a good thing Rosie was in worm form and could not emote.

* * *

Rosie then turned human, and ran back to go push the keys just a little closer to the Taros, before bowing politely and running after her father.

She quickly grabbed his hand, of course.

* * *

It was a good thing Daiki had Rosie with him, and thus didn’t have to disguise himself as Naomi.

“Nice job, Rosie.”

She grinned, proud of her ability to transform into a more adult form, even if she could only keep it up for a little while.

* * *

“Actually, looking back on it… The cop who shot the gun out of my hand gave me a weird vibe. Can’t explain it.”

“Weird.”

* * *

“Show me your treasure.”

Daiki held up Rosie.

“…No, the _other_ treasure.”

* * *

#### November 22 2008

“Papa, what do you Mean this was all your plan to get the Gun Unshot- oh wait, letters from his Mom! I see, now.”

“Shh.”

“They might be scrap paper to me… but to someone else… They might be treasures.”

(Rosie cheered silently in the distance.)

“They didn’t originally reach you… it’s my fault they were eternally lost. Treasures must never be lost.”

* * *

#### 2008, in a way

Jugglus Juggler then got bored of being a police officer, and went back to his own universe. How did he even _get_ here?

Oh well. He’d caused _Someone_ problems, at least. And that was fine. Now… _where_ was Gai? Even if he _totally_ did not need him, it was the principle of the thing.

Only 7 years, 7 months, 11 days remained until he could enact his plans with those sealed monsters…

* * *

“What the fuck?! WHY ARE YOU CARRYING-”

“It’ll make sense later.”

“WE HAVE A BABY?!”

“Go ask Tsukasa.”

“?!?!?!??!”

* * *

And then Daiki received the Diend Themed K-Touch and transformed in a form utilizing movie riders

“Oh! I know this one! This was me on the stage world!” cheered Rosie.

* * *

#### 2010

“Dad’s back!” cheered Magenta, before yawning.

Daiki scooped her up into his arms.

“So, the treasure that the thief was talking about is human feelings, right?”

“I dunno. I Gave up that stuff long ago.” Said Daiki… IN FRONT OF THE PHOTO STUDIO. WHILE HOLDING ROSIE AND MAGENTA.

“Is that why you’re still looking for treasure?” said Kohana, not fooled.

“Lost time doesn’t ever come back.”

“Is that so? Isn’t time just the combination of human feeling?” said Ryoutaro, as Reiji Kurosaki went to talk to his mom who had, in fact missed him, and had sent letters to him all these years that he had never received.

* * *

Daiki handed the Diend themed K-Touch to Magenta, who shoved it in a closet with the Neo DecaDriver, AND Neo K-Touch.

He gave the stupid golden Gun to Rosie, who promptly had it taken from her by Natsumi.

Both girls wished him goodnight and went inside.

Oh well, at least he still had Ryoutaro’s cup.

They would never meet again. Probably.

(In reality, Daiki had about a week before he would steal Momotaros’s pudding. Which he put in the stasis fridge, that they totally had)

But it was nice to be outside, to give his cheers to the trains, when he heard a tired yawn and a tug on his pants.

He looked down to find a tired looking Amber looking up at him.

Heh, all his treasures were here tonight.

He scooped her up into his arms.

“Daddy” she said sleepily.

He looked around for anyone watching, and stroked her hair “Want some cocoa?”

Amber stuck out her tongue. “Too hot.”

“How cat tongued you are. Are you sure you’re not mine?”

Amber didn’t respond, and instead just got comfy.

Daiki smiled.

#### 2012

“It’s Cyan.”

_**“HIKARI FAMILY PRESSURE POINT!”** _

“Let’s go with Kotone.”

* * *

#### 2013

“I was kind of expecting Red, like Kuuga, not Green.”

“It’s Lime.”

“Going by our other kids, he’ll probably end up being called it more than his actual name. But I think I’d like Satoshi. Hello there, Satoshi. It’s so good to finally meet you.”

Tsukasa rolled his eyes, though, really he was happy to see this. But, if he was being honest, he was mostly Relieved that the pregnancy was finally over, as it had been an Awful, terrible, very difficult pregnancy.

Clearly it had been karma for that faked second turn to villany.

#### 2014

Tsukasa stared at the tiny silver haired baby he held now.

Her other father had left very suddenly.

Well, he would make sure Haruto saw Gin on weekends. It wouldn’t do any good if she grew up without him, after all.

Gin stared up at him.

She really _did_ look like him, on top of being as adorable as she was.

Lime began to stir again, having dozed off while he’d been talking to Haruto.

“Ah, right. Gin, this is Lime, he’s your brother. Lime this is Gin, your little sister.”

Both babies stared at each other, Lime doing a little baby wave.

* * *

“ _ **HEY GUYS LONG STORY BUT WE HAVE ANOTHER DAUGHTER NOW**_ ” yelled Tsukasa.

Gin wibbled, missing her other dad.

“So, how'd this go down?” said Yusuke, already prepping to do a hair ruffle.

“Well, _something_ happened after that magic world I told you about, the one with the power theft and the rings. The newest Rider, Wizard, wound up with Gin-chan just appearing the next day.” replied Tsukasa, doting on the baby.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow.

“He’s not in a good place. A bad case of survivor’s guilt, probably that whole atlas complex thing, the works. So, co-parenting, with Gin-chan living somewhere more stable most of the time.” Tsukasa continued, more seriously.

Natsumi sighed. “It’s a bad sign when _we’re_ considered more stable, isn't it?”

She then sighed more fondly, and directed her next question to baby Gin. “What’s your full name, kiddo?”

“Hey-”

“Tsukasa. We know your nickname habit” said Natsumi and Yusuke, in unison.

“She's Ginga.”

“…I’m surprised you went with Gin, and not Silver.” Yusuke commented, quietly.

“I mean, Gin _is_ already short for Ginga, so it’s a twofer.”

* * *

Daiki took one look at the new baby, and hopped out. He was not ready for this yet.

* * *

Natsumi stared at Ginga. She was cute, but it was just… even if both men confirmed they hadn’t had sex. It still felt like…

It was Tsukasa, he asked before fullblown sex, but he had lied about things before, or gotten in over his head.

“I didn’t cheat, Natsumi.”

“I don’t Know that. How can I?”

“…I’ve been asking Takeru Shiba if he knows anyone among the other sentai who can help prove things. I’m low… but I’m not _that_ low. Not like how I was… back before.”

* * *

Thankfully, the Magiranger’s abilities proved useful.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“You had every reason to not believe me. It’s fine.”

“I took it out on Ginga too-”

“And she’ll forgive you. She’s a baby right now, after all. There’s plenty of time for you two to bond.”

* * *

And so Natsumi did.

* * *

Daiki returned, and stored his stolen goods.

He went over to the new baby, having made sure to return on one of Tsukasa’s periods with her.

She blinked at him as he held her.

She had white hair, and pink eyes.

He wondered if she was Albino.

He’d been told of the situation with Kamen Rider Wizard.

He smirked. “Well, aren’t you an unusual treasure to return to?”

Gin giggled at him.

* * *

“Narutaki-san!”

“…You’re Natsumi’s, right?”

“Yup! Name’s Kotone, but everyone calls me Cyan cause’ve my hair. You really hate Papa, huh? Cause he’s a magenta bastard, and boy do I have a plan for you.”

“What Sort of plan?”

“Welll you could try getting real small…” began the cyan haired little girl.

* * *

‘Too attached to the dead,’ they said.

If it _Wasn’t_ for people being attached to the Dead; she’d be _**Dead**_ , _Papa_ Would be _Dead_ , Amber Wouldn’t even _Exist_ , and none of her younger siblings would have been born.

Magenta Kadoya knew she had to keep up a brave face, but she couldn’t keep the glare out of her eyes.

She was going to kick the Showa Riders’ collective butts for this, and for what had happened when she was one.

The other kids nearby looked upset as hell by this too. Poor Asuka was in tears.

* * *

“I HAVE ONLY KNOWN KOTONE HIKARI FOR A DAY, AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HER, I WOULD KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM AND THEN MYSELF!”

“Oh my _god-_ CYAN GET _BACK_ HERE!” yelled Tsukasa.

Tsukasa looked over at the Kuuga, _his_ Kuuga, Yusuke, who could only respond with an Incredibly confused shrug.

Rosie very quietly apologized.

“No, Rosie, I’m not mad at _You._ You’re a very good girl.” said Tsukasa quickly and quietly to the child.

Cyan rolled her eyes and clambered down from Narutaki’s arms.

“Ookaaay, Bye Mr Narutaki! Have fun yelling at Papa and the other riders!” said the two year old girl, waving excitedly.

Well. Hopefully that wouldn’t do any lasting damage.

* * *

#### SOMEDAY, IN THE FUTURE

“BEHOLD, THE NEW LEADER OF DAI SHOCKER!”

“CYAN! MAMA’S GONNA BE REALLY MAD ABOUT THIS-Poyo!”

“DAMNIT, CYAN!”


	3. Chapter 3

#### 2016

“Jodie… Kujoh, was it?”

“Y-yeah… W-who- a-are-”

“…You’re not who I’m looking for.”

Tsukasa left through one of his shimmery dimensional walls.

“…Decade…?” questioned Jodie, before going back to her life.

* * *

  


#### 2018

Daiki Kaito was used to not being first in Tsukasa’s heart. He hadn’t ever been in that place, either Before Tsukasa had gotten amnesia, or after he’d eventually gotten the memories back.

Hell, they all had other people they dated, always with consent from the other three members of the relationship, of course. This included people such as Joe Gibken in Daiki’s case, or that AR Kabuto or Takeru Shiba in Tsukasa’s. Even Yusuke had that one Riotrooper.

But… 

“I’m proposing to Natsumi today” still hurt to hear, even if They’d all agreed on at least one of them proposing.

Well, fine, he’d go steal something to distract himself from his feelings. He couldn’t just keep on acting like a spurned lover. He _was_ almost 30, after all.

* * *

“Natsumi, Daiki. I’m proposing to Yusuke.”

Ah, last place yet again.

Daiki figured he would have thought he and Tsukasa had come to an understanding, but no.

But it was fine, he could be patient.

Tsukasa _was_ pregnant after all, the two of them were having a Third child. Well, technically second but Rosie had copied Magenta, so- it was complicated.

He didn’t want to settle down yet, but… maybe he at least wanted to feel like he was properly important to Tsukasa.

Which he _was_ , their relationship wouldn’t have lasted as long as it had if he wasn’t, even with the incredibly rough patches.

But Daiki’s dumb idiot thief brain didn’t see it that way.

He shook his head and went to do more thievery.

* * *

“Hey Papa Tsukasa, Papa Yusuke. Takkun’s alive again. Also he’s my dad. So I’m gonna go hang out with him. Have fun on vacation with Mama Natsumi, Papa Yusuke.”

“-WAIT THAT’S WHO IT WAS?!”

“Huh… can’t believe we didn’t realize sooner, what with how cat tongued you are.”

More seconds passed.

“Wait, what do you mean he’s Alive _again_?”

“There’s a new rider going around. Lotta time stuff. Me and Cyan met him, Nakama and her dad got involved, too.” said the child offhandedly.

* * *

“Oh, and Takkun and Nakama’s dad don’t have powers anymore,” she said even later, after Yusuke and Natsumi had already left.

“… I… should probably look into this. Just in case.”

“Why? People’re or even just Narutaki are just gonna blame you for it.”

“I have my reasons.”

Amber gave him a deadpan look.

“Papa. I don’t know how to tell you this, but that’s a stupid idea in your state.”

“Hey!” After a few minutes of her just staring at him, he sighed. “Fine fine, I'll leave it to you, your sisters, and Lime.”

“Good, cause if you don’t, I’ll tell Mama and Papa Yusuke about ‘Jinga’ and how you Really shouldn’t be doing that.”

“You Also aren’t supposed to know about _that_.”

“No one tells You what to do. So why should it be any different for me? I’m your kid, after all.”

“You’re also _9._ ”

“Papa.” deadpanned the girl.

* * *

“Oh, fuck, you're having another kid again.” said Inui.

“It happens.”

“Yeah, and every time it ‘happens,’ everyone gets roped into another mass battle!”

“Look, I don’t know how everyone else isn’t-”

“Condoms?”

“Why would condoms stop me getting pregnant?”

* * *

“DAD! GIN’S DADS FORGOT HER, AND ALSO SHE DOESN’T EXIST ANYMORE AND-” yelled Lime, quite upset.

Gin, aka Ginga was crying. 

Clearly, whatever was fucking happening with Zi-O was worse than anyone thought.

And of course Tsukasa was _Pregnant, **again.**_

He was actually _**Heavily**_ pregnant, to make matters worse.

* * *

Tsukasa noticed Gin had started ‘cracking.’

“Magenta!! GET THE NEO DRIVER!!”

“KAY!!”

* * *

“Come on Gin. You can’t give up here, you have to have hope, we can fix this.”

“THERE’S NOWHERE LEFT, I DON’T EVEN HAVE MY DOLL AND- AND- I JUST GOT TO STAY WITH HIM AGAIN AND HE FORGOT ME AND I DON’T KNOW IF HE REMEMBERED AGAIN AND ALL OF YOU GUYS HAVE EACH OTHER AND EVEN IF HE DID HE’S GOTTA DEAL WITH HIS SADNESS AGAIN AND I CAN’T STAY.”

Tsukasa held her.

“I know, I know, but you can’t give up now. There’s a place for you here… and-” Tsukasa pulled a plush toy out of one of the walls he summoned. “It’s not the same exact one. But there’s still hope.”

“It- you remembered - AAAAH!”

“You’re my daughter too. Of course I did. I got this the same weekend you started bringing the other one with you. There’s still hope, and new memories to make. You’ve been so strong, you just have to be a little stronger, but we’ll be here for you”. 

Gin sniffled, and forced whatever was trying to break out of her to go deep inside.

Tsukasa held her as she collapsed. “You did it…” he said softly.

“Papa Tsukasa…” she muttered softly.

“I’ve got you, get some sleep” he said,tucking the plush toy into her arms.

* * *

“…Papa Tsukasa…?”

Tsukasa groaned and did his best to try to sit up.

He looked at the clock. 

It was after 2 am.

Gin stood in the door, holding the plush toy of one of those cute precure mascot characters in one hand.

“S-sorry-”

“It’s fine. Why are you up, we should all-”

Tsukasa cut himself off with a grunt.

The baby was kicking again. As was to be expected from the child of two riders, she could kick quite hard.

“…We should all be asleep.”

“…I know. I just… I miss home, and Papa… a-and… I know I shouldn’t’ve but I changed time even more-!”

Tsukasa gave a tired sigh, she’d barely managed to explain what had happened during her earlier breakdown, after all, and she’d slept a long time too.

“Come here.”

“…Papa Tsu-?”

“You’re homesick right? I’m not Haruto or Kisaragi, but I can give you this much.”

Gin sniffled, and got onto the futon, placing her toy down nearby where she sat. “I… I know you’re having a baby already and-”

“It’s like Natsumikan and Yusuke said, you’re always welcome here.”

“Wh-what about You…”

“Of Course you’re always welcome, You’re _my_ daughter too, after all. Even if you did pop into existence with magic.”

Gin held herself against his arm.

“Papa… he… he hurt himself really badly. He… he got sad like he was, back when I couldn’t stay with him.”

“Depression does that.”

Gin nodded. “Papa said that when he was really, Really sad, that sometimes even little things like a good donut can help a lot.”

“That’s true.”

“I… I didn’t talk to Papa after I changed the future, but I… I saw that he can… he can walk again. I- I did a good thing, right? It-it’s okay that I did that, right?”

“Yes. I’m sure Haruto would agree.”

“But-”

“He’s helped many people with their despair, and when he needed it most, you came to save him. I think he, and the Precure would agree that’s a good thing you did. I helped you with Yours, too. You just needed a little help, as well.”

Gin sniffled, and hugged him, Tsukasa barely angling himself in a way that wouldn’t risk the baby.

* * *

“Papa, ‘m sorry I brought Gin. I know it’s busy with the baby and Mama and Papa Daiki and Yusuke are-”

“You did good. I’m glad you brought her here.”

“Y-you’re not mad?”

“No.”

“-I stole some mayonnaise off of Nitoh-san!”

“Ah! A budding criminal mastermind.”

“ _ **Papa!**_ ” Wibbled Lime. The boy was a lot like Yusuke like that.

“I’m sure you brought the mayo back in the end, right?”

“…I kind of got really upset and cried a lot…” wibbled a still upset Lime.

“Did you apologize and give it back?”

“‘Course!”

“Then you’re not in trouble.”

“‘m not?”

“No, you’re not. Anything else you feel like saying?”

“-Oh! The girl who gave Amber the Faiz powers showed up! She’s…”

Lime went quiet, a little smile on his face as he remembered.

“She’s Cute! And, and she’s really nice and she said it’d help Gin’s papa remember. She looked really sad that he couldn’t be a rider anymore. But she still helped us! And-and-!”

_Ah_ , first love. How precocious. Lime once again reminded Tsukasa of Yusuke.

It was a good thing Lime took after Yusuke so much in personality, honestly.

Either way, the girl Lime spoke about, _that_ would be worth looking into after the baby came.

It only makes sense to look into the girl who stole his only son’s heart.

Maybe it’d give him a lead on his _other_ searches.

* * *

Daiki’d returned to the photo studio, being mobbed by the kids. 

“Stole this for you” he said to Kotone, who tended to be the most agreeable to his thieving ways. It was pretty ironic, considering her mom, really.

She grinned gleefully and ran off.

He noticed an extra body standing back, besides Tsukasa.

Huh. It wasn’t Tsukasa’s week to see Ginga.

“-Time travel, like back in 2015,” said Tsukasa, patting the very sad Ginga on the head to try and cheer her up.

“Ah, it’s her turn to be traumatized like Magenta and Amber were that time, then.”

“It was a bad timeline-poyo, never wanna be called _Ichiko_ again ever-poyo…”

Daiki ruffled Magenta’s hair. He didn’t remember much of that timeline. He just had the vaguest idea He didn’t _Want_ to remember it.

“…wasn’t his fault” Umika muttered, snapping photos.

“It’s late. You’ll be able to take better pics in the morning.”

“Gotta get good, Takumi’s alive again.”

“-?!?”

* * *

“I leave to travel the worlds again-” 

“You mean to go steal?” 

“And you wind in even more nonsense than usual.”

Tsukasa sighed. “Maybe the other riders are right, and me getting pregnant Does make this happen. Oh, by the way, condoms apparently Prevent pregnancy.”

“…Oh. Huh. That’d probably be why my world banned them.”

“…Your world sucked.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice. So, Gin’s here for the foreseeable future?”

“Yup. …don’t tease her too much. She’s still reeling.”

Daiki said nothing.

“I missed you.” Tsukasa smiled gently.

“I missed you, too.”

“Good. Now, it’s been ages and the kids are asleep. Let’s go.” insisted Tsukasa.

Daiki grinned in response.

* * *

It had been a while. He hadn’t returned _just_ to get proposed to. No, that was silly.

He had kids to help take care of after all.

Magenta, Rose Quartz, Umika, Kotone, and Satoshi. Or, as they preferred: Rosie, Amber, Cyan, and Lime.

And now, Ginga was here again. Or Gin, as she usually preferred, unless you were Haruto Soma.

He still had the unborn one to think about too.

Tsukasa was engaged to ⅔ of their other parents.

And he _still_ hadn’t proposed to Him.

Daiki could have proposed himself but…Tsukasa had clearly implied that He wanted to be the one to do it.

…And Daiki was sick of having to be the one to initiate.

* * *

“We should go somewhere, somewhere nice tomorrow.”

“Hm?”

“I mean, I- ah, ow, goddamnit!”

“More pains?”

“It’s fine, she’s not due for another week.”

He said, the earlier topic dropped.

* * *

‘A week’ turned out to be ‘the next day.’

Whatever Tsukasa _had_ wanted to do would clearly not be happening.

* * *

“Do you have a name in mind-”

“Diamond Dust.”

“ _ **No.**_ ”

“I Love it.”

“No, Tsukasa, Diamond Dust is Not a name, try _Again_ , Daiki.” said an annoyed Natsumi over a video chat. 

She and Yusuke had Both gotten sick and been forced to miss the birth, since it wasn’t like being on different worlds was that much of an Obstacle for these four.

“How about Daia?”

“Alright- oh goddamnit.”

“No Takebacks!”

* * *

“Hey, Narutaki-san!”

“ONORE- oh, it’s you Kotone.”

“Hiiii, do you mind leaving Papa alone while he handles Zi-O? You’ll probably get to yell at him _waaay_ more once all of this is over.”

“Fine. Just do one thing for me.”

“Of course. What is it? :3”

* * *

A week had passed. Daiki hadn’t expected much, he would have taken Tsukasa just asking him straight out if he would like to marry him while still in the hospital.

Daiki wanted to just fight his stupid brain and just sneak the ring onto Tsukasa, but damnit, Natsumelon and Yusuke had gotten proposals. Maybe he wanted one too.

He was being stupid, they had an Infant to look after.

Daia was a cute one. He wondered how her hair was so glittery, but he guessed it came with the fact that her fathers were from different parallel worlds.

* * *

“I’m going to another world.”

“Oh? Can I come?”

“You would hate it, all the Kamen Riders are fake there. It doesn’t have anything you’d have any interest in stealing. I’ll bring you back some merch of DiEnd.”

Daiki mimed shooting him as a response.

* * *

“Papa Tsukasa’s dumb” said Amber, fiddling with her camera’s settings.

“How so?”

“He’s doing Acting over there. Normally it doesn’t take so long, though,” said Cyan with a grin.

“He’s got Diamond with him though! -And what acting-Poyo?”

“Oops. I heard Amber talking about it to Papa” she said Deviously.

“I had _plans_ with it.”

* * *

“Is Papa Daiki okay?”

“He’s fine, he’s probably thinking about something to steal.”

“I don’t know why it’s not food though.”

“ _Neither of you_ should steal though, ‘Genta.”

“Maybe he’s having an Affair? Why else wouldn’t he ask Papa Daiki to marry him?” said Cyan loudly.

“Papa Tsukasa wouldn’t do that Cyan!” Said Lime loudly, nearly crying.

“But there’s Gin, and besidessss, Papa asked Mama and Your papa after allll. :3” she said.

Daiki got up and left the room quickly.

Amber donked Cyan on the head. “Go say you’re sorry.”

“Nope :3, Make me :3”

* * *

“Papa! Everyone’s fighting, and I can’t get them to stop, and I don’t wanna worm out-”

“…I just need a minute.”

“Papa, Just because Cyan said that doesn’t mean-“

“I’m Fine, Rosie.”

“Papa-”

“I’m Fine!”

* * *

Tsukasa came back looking like he’d been in a fight or something. Daia was unharmed, if a bit dirtied from being in the same fight.

“Where were you?”

Tsukasa started to talk, before passing out of exhaustion.

Daiki got him into bed, missing Tsukasa having been trying to get something out of his pocket.

* * *

Maybe Tsukasa had been having an affair in whatever world he acted in, maybe he wasn’t.

But if he cut his losses now, he didn’t risk having it confirmed.

Or risk coming to the realization Tsukasa just didn’t care as Much for him.

He looked down at Daia, who was sound asleep, planning to try and keep her in his memories as much as he could.

She was only a week old.

He brushed what little glittery hair was on her head back lightly.

She cooed softly and grabbed his hand.

Oh god, she was so little and small, and he’d never gotten time with Magenta or Rosie while _They_ had been that small, and if he left her, he never would, and she wouldn’t remember him-

His hand shook, and before he knew what he was doing he’d pulled Daia into his arms, and wrote out a note on his Diend themed Stationary, before taking off.

* * *

It was a day after Tsukasa had returned from another world, having passed out immediately after returning home. He’d had dyed white hair there. His pregnancy had been hidden. And his role was to be a body double for an actor in something called Jinga.

Well, a paycheck was a paycheck, and he had seven kids to feed. Even with how… lackluster the plot had been. So, he’d returned more than once. Besides, he had other things he needed money for. (and it would..hopefully be better in context)

It helped that his journey had apparently been semi-accurately adapted into a children’s television show there. Getting to buy merchandise of yourself and your partners was just an added perk.

This last time, though, he’d also gotten pulled into Rider Nonsense. Somehow. And of course ZI-O was there. 

_A_ Kamen Rider Zi-O, anyways.

And then he noticed it had been Much Too Quiet in the studio.

“…Where the hell is Daia?”

* * *

There was only a note.

“ _I’m taking my treasure with me._ ”

* * *

“Kaitou!? KAITO?! DAIKI?! _**DAIKI**_?!!!” Yelled a panicked Tsukasa, taking off into a run.

“Yay! Papa Daiki’s gone!” said Cyan after Tsukasa had run outside, out of earshot.

“Why are you cheering? He’s gone, and he took Daia, too!”

“So? It means Narutaki-san can’t get involved. Can’t take over the world if Zi-O makes things worse”

“-CYAN!”

“-Cyan, Papa Tsukasa and Daddy are Bad at talking-Poyo!”

“And Daia is a Week old!!”

“So? She’s just a baby, we got Papa Tsukasa, Papa Yusuke and Mama, isn’t that enough?”

“Papa Daiki is My and Rosie’s Papa-poyo!”

“:3”

* * *

“Stupid Corner. When I’m bigger, I’ll show all of ‘em…” muttered Cyan.

* * *

“Did you do what I asked?”

“Yup, so you gotta meet your end of the bargain. We need to have our priorities here, and one of those is getting my newest baby sister back so the others stop being so mad. ‘Sides, I can’t rule the world if it’s destroyed by paradoxes and whatever it is that’s going on here. It’s probably papa’s fault annnnyways.”

* * *

“I haven’t seen Papa be this quiet and serious since I was a baby-Poyo…”

“Is… is Papa Tsukasa going to be okay?” asked a nervous Gin, Lime wibbling near her.

“We have to get Daia back, Thief Dad isn’t going to be willing to talk for a while. I remember 2012, when he made everyone mad, and would’ve run if ‘Genta hadn’t sent him here.”

“That was fun” chirped Cyan.

“…Should we get Papa Yusuke and Mama Natsumi?”

“Yes!” cheered Cyan.

“…No one is getting Natsumikan. Especially because that’s what you want. I need to punish you somehow, Cyan.” said Tsukasa trying to pull himself together.

“But don’t you need her help? Or are you just worried she’ll be mad at You?”

“We’re both punishing ourselves, besides you’re grounded for the next _year_ for what you did.”

“But I’ve seen you with that samurai guy, or the beetle guy!”

“Cyan… we’ve been over this _repeatedly_ with you, those _Aren’t_ affairs.”

“Teacher and Narutaki said we’re supposed to have _Two_ parents. Teacher also says you’re a s-” said Cyan about to lie about her teacher saying the last part to try and deflect blame.

“You’re still in trouble.”

“But Papaaaaa-”

“If I let you get away with this, you’ll just try this with Yusuke.”

“…”

“ _Kotone!_ ”

“Fine, Maybe…” she said with a huff.

* * *

“STUPID CORNER!”

* * *

Tsukasa muttered to himself, trying to keep a strong front in front of the kids.

If he gave in to grief over one of his partners leaving and taking the newborn, and stopped functioning now… Well, the kids would all suffer.

And they needed him.

They needed the _Proper_ him, not ‘Violent Emotion Form’ him.

* * *

“I am _Not_ looking after him.” said Hora arguing with Swartz, refusing to deal with this.

Tsukasa was busy looking through his camera anyways, he could hear a third person in the room. But he wasn’t that concerned about it.

“ _Fine_. JoJo!” said Swartz.

Wait that name… JoJo-?

“Y-Yes Swartz-san!” said the voice, the girl it belonged to peeking out from behind where she was hidden.

…He recognized this voice.

“ _ **Watch him.**_ ”


End file.
